Nicktoons: Globs and Ooze
Nicktoons: Glob and Ooze is the 6th installment of the Nicktoon series, coming in December 12th. Summary: A glob of Morphoid has mixed with Mawgu Ooze! It starts to destabilizing the dimensions and the Nicktoons must stop it. But this time, they are getting some help from some new heroes, Sonic the hedgehog and the Di Gata Defenders.Use the powers of the Nicktoons crew as well as new additions for a total of Returning and New playable characters. Only you can stop the Oozoids. Starting Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Timmy Turner (with Cosmo, Wand, and Poof) *Danny Phantom *Jimmy Neutron *Invader ZIM *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tak *Seth *Frankie Stein *Yogi Bear Summonable Characters* *Patrick Star *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Goddard *Zix *Travoltron *Tee *Mark the Alien *Gaz *Robot *Monster *Melosa *Rion *Erik *Adam *Draculaura *Clawdeen Wolf *Abby Abomonable *Cleo De Nile *Clawd Wold *Heath Burns *Tulk Flare *'Miles' Tails Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Private *CatDog *Otto Rocket *Reggie Rocket *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Ren Hoek *The Gilded Yak *Katara *Mr. Huggles *Tommy Pickles *Boo Boo *Denzel crocker *Vlad Plasmius *Plankton *Dr. Eggman *Prossfessor Calamitous Levels (Unlockable Character) *The Chum Bucket (Mr. Krabs) *The Dump/The Reef (Squidward Tentacles) *The Krusty Krab (Sandy Cheeks) *Pencil Nexus (Bloom) *Dimsdale Neighborhood (Techna) *Fairy World (Musa) *The Big Wand (Stella) *The Neighborhood (Sam Manson) *The Skyline (Tucker Foley) *The Axion Labs (Stimpy) *Retroland (Cindy Vortex) *Jimmy's Lab (Libby Folfax) *Mars (Rocko) *The Mall (Jenny XJ9) *The Skool (Dib) *The Dam (El Tigre) *Zim's House (Gir) *Planet Wisp (Rouge the Bat) *The Death Egg (Charmy Bee) *Dr. Eggman's Lair (Amy Rose) *The Village (Zuko) *The Temple (Mr. Blik) *The Juju Realm (Aang) *Central Park Zoo (Marlene) *Blowhole's Space Tower (King Julian) *Volcano Island (Angelica Pickles) *Ooze Labs (Hiro Mightypaw) *Oozoid Factory (Vessel of Portentia) *Jellystone Park (Boo Boo) *Outer Space (SpongeGlob) Bosses *Oozoid Mr. Krabs - The Chum Bucket *Oozoid Squidward - Movie Theater *Oozoid Sandy - The Krusty Krabs *Oozoid Exo Tank - Rock Bottom *Oozoid Bloom - Pencil Nexus Office *Oozoid Techna - Dimsdale Neighborhood *Oozoid Musa - Fairy World *Oozoid Stella - The Big Wand *Oozoid Sam - The Fenton Lab *Oozoid Tucker - The Skyline *Oozoid Stimpy - The Axion Labs *Oozoid Cindy - Exit to Retroville *Oozoid Libby - Jimmy's Lab *Oozoid Rocko - Mars *Oozoid Jenny - The Mall *Oozoid Mother Ship - Twonkus 3 *Oozoid Dib - Highway Roads *Oozoid Tigre - The Power Plant Entrance *Oozoid Gir - Zim's House *Oozoid Walker - Irken Flagship *Oozoid Rouge - Planet Wisp *Oozoid Charmy - The Death Egg *Oozoid Amy - The Eggman Lairs *Oozoid Zuko - The Village *Oozoid Blik - Temple Roof Top *Oozoid Aang - Juju Realm *Oozoid Marlene - Lemur Habitat *Oozoid King Julian - Blowhole's Space Station *Oozoid Angelica - Volcano Island *Oozoid Hiro in the Vessel of Portentia - Ooze Generator *Globulous Mawgumous - Outer Space *The Mawgu - The Summit Storm *MawguDroid (King Goobot and Dr. Blowhole) - Center of Time and Space Secrets *Oozoids are combined enemies *Team attacks are powerfu *Gadget energy is always full Nicktoons: Globs and ooze cutscenes Category:NICKTOONS